


UnderRedemption and/or RedeemedTale AU

by GoldenSorrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Redemption, Female Chara, Older Chara, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSorrow/pseuds/GoldenSorrow
Summary: Little AU I whipped up and had going for a while. This is the basic summary but if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'd be more than happy to jot them down and update it!HEAVY WIP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is MY OWN AU. If you are found stealing and/or copying in any way, shape, or form you will be asked to take it down immediately. Thank you. <3
> 
> Also, if you wish to use the process of 'Soul Combination' on your own characters, please tell me such as it is supposed to be a RARE doing. Not every soul is able to succeed in such a thing!

About the AU

UnderRedemption is basically a ‘second chance’ AU where Chara was brought back due to a process called ‘Soul combination.’ It’s a process discovered by pure accident when Chara’s being found a monster soul that had been possessed by a mini-boss monster at one point in time, bringing her back to life and the soul itself making a sort of cast around her own soul.

Soul Combination

Soul Combination only works with human souls, as long as the soul itself is preserved. It has been discovered that if a monster shares magic with a human soul, it will stay ‘alive’ until a host soul has been found. Risky process, too much magic can overload and snap the soul while too little can leave the soul deprived and will shrivel up. Only Boss Monsters and Mini-Boss Monsters will be able to combine with the human soul. Boss Monster souls have the highest chance while Mini-Boss Monsters are more prone to fail. A Boss soul is difficult to come by so the latter will be used more often, even then this entire process has only been used twice, and the second attempt failed. Chara is the only known person to have survived such a ‘test’ and even Gaster doesn’t know of such an experiment even existing due to it being rather recently discovered. 

Mini-Boss = 15 -25% of the time it will succeed.

Boss Monster = 65 - 70% of the time it will succeed.

A Monster’s soul will basically absorb said human soul into itself and surround it until it pretty much holds the human soul within it. The human’s soul will dilute to an off white coloration, still seen within the white of the monster’s soul, while taking color. Basically, the human is ‘resetting’ within itself, it’s soul is resetting and starting anew. Meaning that, in turn, a human with a soul of Determination could suddenly develop a soul of Kindness or various other colorations. The same with one having Bravery suddenly turning to have a soul of Patience, the changes are endless. However, once a solid ‘personality’ is chosen, that will be what sticks to said being until they die or are soul combined once more.

 

It would be easier to record the progress on a being that has just begun said process, however as stated above Chara is the only being to have survived such a thing, and her ‘change’ is already too far in itself to properly figure out how things occur, why, and where. If one wishes to record and study such a thing, they would need to either find and preserve a human soul, or kill a human to take said soul. There is also an added problem to said ‘second chances’ due to a soul resetting. The memories the person has possessed within their time have a small chance of being lost, meaning the human killed would have a chance of not recalling they were killed, or by whom. 

Depending on the coloration and how far within a ‘redemption’ one is, Monsters could see the soul as being white as their own yet with a darker hue of a heart within it. However, if a monster were to see Chara’s, they’d see it as normally as a human would. Fractions of orange within a white monster soul. However a new soul would be white with a diluted, slightly darker white in the middle.

 

While it might be considered stable, the whole ability on fighting majorly depends on how the human had acted before they died. For a case with Chara, she was normally straightforward and charged into everything, meaning she’d have an easier time doing such. However, say Frisk were to have this sort of thing, the soul would not be able to take the strain and, if prolonged enough, the human with this soul would simply die from overworking themselves. You quite literally have a foreign object within your body, the monster soul. And fighting or major amounts of stress tends to not only speed your heart rate, but will end up straining the soul as well, causing an untimely and early death.

 

Due to such a thing not being recorded, a monster has not reacted to such before. It is assumed, due to it being a monster soul, that they’d honestly find such a human a threat and shun them or, in harsher cases, kill them outright. However, Chara had used a soul of a criminal Mini-Boss monster, therefore there was no loss with what she had done. But yes, if recorded, it is to be assumed that the monsters would not appreciate such a thing, that’d be like a human showing up one day wearing your friend’s skin.

 

How a Soul is Absorbed

It is advised that you do not assume all will work out, even with a Boss soul, say you’ve found a good soul, a strong one and you have a human friend you may want to save or give a second chance to. You’d need to find a place, secluded preferably, where the souls won’t be able to escape. If the souls reject one another, they will bounce away similar to putting to edges of the same magnetic pole towards one another to go wrong. 

Once you have accomplished this, you will need to quite literally prepare for the worst. Due to the souls being unable to ‘fuse’ when they are both still technically alive, one must be shattered to make the process easier. Of course, monster souls are known to be rather fragile, so the human soul is the one subject to this. This is mainly where the procedure is failed, as it is rather difficult to do. The human soul will quite literally need to be forced to shatter, and the moment this occurs, the monster soul must be within reach, otherwise you risk losing the shards of the human soul. If even the smallest bit of the human soul is lost, the cycle of the ‘combination’ cannot continue, and here you have failed. 

However, if you manage to get all the shards within the monster soul, then the worst has passed and you will have a, more or less, functional ‘combined’ soul. There are other things to worry about, as the monster soul is still fully able to reject the human soul shards that are within it, which is why a body is needed to keep all of it together. A soul cannot survive long without a host anyway. Without a host, there will be plenty of problems.

Differences 

A fused soul means the person who possesses it is ‘healing’ and therefore more prone to being sickly and getting ill. They have a lower rate of scars healing correctly, and will likely result in gashes being healed over, but not completely ‘gone’ so to speak. However, it depends mainly on how the human was before they died, as said above, a more adventurous human has a lower rate of getting sick, while a more shy and timid human will likely get sick almost weekly. 

A human with a fused soul will sometimes experience pain within their chest, similar to a feeling of heartburn, this is normal and is to be expected as it means the soul is slowly accepting the combination. This ‘heartburn’ is basically an occurrence of a fraction of the human soul attempting to loosen itself from the monster soul, only to be stopped by the quite literal flesh surrounding it, or in other words, the host’s body. Without the body, the soul would simply split and the whole process would, again, be ruined. 

Again, depending on the human, one may experience more fatigue and differences in how they act compared to how they had acted in the past. You are quite literally resetting the person, meaning their personality, likes, dislikes, and other things you may have once knew about them have been lost and they are now basically growing up all over again. The fatigue, however, is normal and is to be expected due to the strain of the souls not quite liking being around one another. A strain on the souls tends to weaken the person who possesses the soul, therefore the human with such a soul is easily tired out.

 

 

About Chara

One would normally expect a ‘Chara’ to be more violent and prone to various outbursts. However, what has occurred with Chara here is basically the whole ‘resetting’ of a person. While she still possesses her memories, her entire personality was forgotten. What was once an entity of Determination is now one of Bravery, same in several ways, and yet different just as much. A Chara that would possess a soul of Determination will have a more level head, while Chara with a Bravery soul will simply charge in if they are angered far enough. They are the ‘act before thinking’ part of it, while the Determination is more ‘think before acting’ half.

UnderRedemption’s Chara is more or less both, in a sense that her age, and past, has taught her to not be so vile towards others without a valid reason behind it. However, her friends and family seem to be a key way to anger her, as is calling her a demon. She refers to simply saying ‘the term’ for this.


	2. From a 'Demon' to the 'Creator'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Drabble on UR Chara speaking to you. Directly.

Does the term ‘demon’ mean anything to you? No?

Well let’s say that this term is practically someone’s name, or something that one has become accustomed to since the moment they drew breath within their own infant body. It was something they heard the moment their ears were able to hear, their eyes able to see light.

Light being figuratively, for this ‘demon’ of course.

I’m going to assume that you don’t quite understand what I’m going for here, which honestly you likely won’t. Not many humans tend to have the capability to wrap their mind around things that are fogged over and hidden from their grasp. 

Then let’s say this..

Why must you call a human, one of your own kind, a demon, and not the one who had ruined your ‘fun’ within the Pacifist route you took with Frisk? What’s so different about killing the monsters below ground, than to Asriel absorbing them all at once to gain the power he so desired?

Why take the side of him? Because he’s cute? Fuzzy? The basic thing humans are so fond of?

Why not take the side of the human, a being of your own species? 

Regardless, you should know fully well where I’m going with this now. My name is Chara, as you should have guessed from the moment I brought up that term. It still sickens me, you know? Not many assume that a ‘demon’ has feelings, something that many of my ‘kind’ seem to lack. But it does. And every time I hear it it brings bile to the back of my throat.

It’s not like I chose to be like this, evil, some may say. But let me point this out if I’m the evil one here..

Why were YOU controlling us? You made us how we are, maybe not myself.. But Frisk, you did.

I’m getting off task here, what I’m attempting to say, is why judge someone you know nothing about? You know nothing of my past, my existence, or even what I’m doing now. You don’t know that I’m existing right now, without my family sure, but existing. You know nothing of who I am or was, or even who I’ll be.

And yet you still call me, one like yourself, as a demon.

..Who is the true demon here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; This is not based on Chara from Undertale, but my OWN AU of her.


	3. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's relationship with Dr. W.D Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is not the original Chara, but my own AU of her.

It’s terrifying, you know? Being in that void.. It’s dark, silent, and really just not someplace you would want to exist. Even if one is in purgatory, this was nothing like the stories one would hear. Many think Hell is something horrible, that you’re endlessly tortured day in and day out. That there’s this endless hell that we’re all going to be subjected to when we eventually die. And let me tell you, I’d much prefer that than to what I was in now. I wasn’t even sure where I was, let alone just being submerged within darkness. Occasionally, whenever Frisk would go down the infamous route everyone had blamed me for, I’d get a shed of light for however long the sequence lasted. Either way, a soul would be added to the tally, and then that’d be that. I couldn’t quite count how many times it was before I had finally grown tired of everything. I wanted to die, and I mean truly die, not be stuck in the endless purgatory I was in now.

Apparently, someone had heard me. This someone would come to be my fatherly figure for years to come, and honestly he still is. You know the whole ‘man who speaks in hands’ riddle, right? Well honestly I felt rather idiotic to not assume that the void I was in also contained him. Dr. W.D. Gaster. I’m not sure how long he knew I was there, or if he was even aware that I existed within the area, but he didn’t seem very surprised either way. I actually expected him to attack me, I mean.. there were so many stories about this skeleton monster alone that one could question his sanity, and his choices. But really he just sat there, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to speak to me. I swear we stared at each other for a solid five minutes before I had lifted my hand to wave at him.

It was as if he had expected the same as I had, and really it wasn’t until much later that I began to question this, he really had no reason to be worried about me, right? Regardless, after that simple gesture, the entire area seemed more at ease. Hard to believe when you have darkness surrounding you but it really seemed just more.. calm. 

There was one problem though, I couldn’t understand him at all. He spoke in this sort of odd language of sounds and other weird noises to the point where he sounded like a broken piano keyboard. After about a few seconds of me sitting there, staring at him wide eyed like some child who had just found a new object that they knew nothing about, he seemed to catch on to what was going on and stopped making those noises. I had caught on earlier that it was his speech, whatever sort of speech that was, and honestly tried as hard as I could to understand. Despite the years that we knew one another in the darkness of that void, I could only pick up on small things such as ‘What’ and ‘How’ or minor questions. I could understand ‘How are you’ or the like.. But nothing else. That was it.

Of course he had adapted to my confusion, due to having multiple Frisks I was bound to have run into one who knew sign language.This small amount of knowledge that used hand signals to speak was actually how Gaster and myself were able to speak to one another. It was quite difficult at first, especially when he attempted to sign larger words than what I was able to handle, but over time we both overcame an obstacle and I found myself not looking at a crazed scientist mad for power.. But a broken man. A father who had left his kids behind due to things even he couldn’t control. A lonely being that perhaps I begrudgingly found myself confiding in for the time I was left within the void.

I was to leave before him, unfortunately. I didn’t want to but he told me that this was something I was supposedly meant to sit and wait for. Not many of my duplicates found comfort or apparently wanted to right themselves, so they had no reason in looking for a second chance like I had. That alone, he said, changed why my path was different from the others. My want to return and ‘redeem’ myself shattered the usual boundaries that kept others in place like roots in the soil. He said that no matter what, we would eventually meet later on. I honestly didn’t believe him. There was no way for us to meet again unless I had died, and as far as I was concerned I wasn’t going to anytime soon.

Did he expect to wait a human’s lifespan to see me again? I suppose that would have seemed like a simple blink for him after all. But no, after some.. arguments I found myself welcomed into a new world. A haven, just as others had been. I wasn’t quite sure who was who or what was going on, but there was a sort of draw to this place that kept me on my toes for the longest time. Now, when one speaks in Wingdings, you’d expect to recognize it almost immediately if repeated. Then how was I able to know that, despite it being English, that the man who had just said a soft word of welcome was the one I had considered my father figure so long ago?

I suppose it was simply the bond I had. Rather odd at first, I couldn’t understand why I held on to that promise of return for so many years, but I had. And despite where I am today, the one I consider my father, despite not even being related or part of those who adopted me in the first place, is around. Alive. He’s alive just as I am, and honestly he’s who I turn to when times are hard. He’s there to listen when I feel like I want to return to the void where we first met. He’s not just some old man who wished the best for his children so long ago..

He’s the first one I truly consider family.


End file.
